


bless.

by itsoddsteven



Series: trans minecraft [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoddsteven/pseuds/itsoddsteven
Summary: Ranboo wakes up on his thirteenth birthday with the name “Tubbo” written on his wrist.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: trans minecraft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	bless.

Ranboo wakes up on his thirteenth birthday with the name “Tubbo” written on his wrist. He feels a sense of happiness and dread. Happiness that he has a soulmate, but dread that his soulmate has his deadname on their wrist.

It’s a Saturday, and his parents aren’t awake yet, so Ranboo picks up a sharpie and writes a quick _hello!!_ to his soulmate. He takes a deep breath, waiting for a response, but gives up after a good ten seconds and instead starts getting ready for the day.

Midway through eating his cereal, Ranboo feels a slight prick on his skin. He turns his arm over to reveal his soulmate’s message.

_!!! yo dude you’re finally thirteen!!_

Ranboo smiles. Bless the gender euphoria he gets from being called a dude.

_finally? how long have you been waiting?_

_uhhh like a month_

_wow. that’s incredibly long_

Ranboo wants to address their soulmate by name, and figure out their pronouns, but he also doesn’t want to find out that Tubbo doesn’t have “Ranboo” written on his wrist. 

Ranboo waits for the conversation to die out, but it doesn’t. Tubbo is just someone who Ranboo vibes with, someone he can see himself talking to for hours on end.

_ever heard of minecraft, big man?_

Bless the gender euphoria. Ranboo grins this time. He knows minecraft. They meet up on a minecraft server.

_you’re lucky you got your real name as your username. that’s really rare!_ Ranboo comments.

_we’re twins!!!_


End file.
